The Amusement Park
by PyroAndrea
Summary: Ling discovers a new Amusement Park in town and nothing can stop her from being the first one to test it out! Join Ling, Julia, Hwoarang and Jin on the adventure of their lifetime! hints of Julia/Jin and Ling/Hwoarang pairings.
1. The Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or it's characters.  
  
A/N: Hey! R/R please! This is the first fic I've written in general and the first Tekken fic. I've written imparticular. I was just messing around and I had loads of fun writing it, I hope you have fun reading it!  
  
The Amusement Park  
  
Right outside of a huge gate, a girl stands, mouth gaping open. "OHHH! I can't wait for this amusement park to open! It's gonna be the best!" Ling Xiaoyu exclaims. "I still don't quite understand what you find so great about these places." Julia says. "What's there not to understand, this place is gonna be huge! Sixteen roller coasters! Swings! Carousels! It's even going to have it's own water park!!" "And the Mishima's own it all" says a voice from behind. Julia and Ling turn around to see Hwoarang looking at the Amusement Park gates. "Hi, Hwoarang." "Hey, Julia." Ling runs to Hwoarang grabbing him by his collar, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Hwoarang gulps, "ummm… yes…" Ling lets go of Hwoarang, her eyes get wide and she looks up as if she was center stage with a spot light on her, acting all dramatic she holds her hands in the air, "Is it true that my dream may have finally come true?!" Goes back to normal, "Well, not the dream about owning my own theme Park, but it's close enough." "Sooooo, what are you trying to say Ling?" Julia inquires. Ling looks at them as if to been hit by a bolt of inspiration, "I'm getting at Jin!" "WHAT?!" Julia shouts. Hwoarang just laughs. "Argh! That's not what I mean! Jin is a Mishima! Well, his last name is Kazama, but he has Mishima blood! The Amusement Park doesn't officially open for a week, but I betcha anything Jin could get us in earlier! Just me, you guys, Jin, and the Amusement Park! We'll have it all to ourselves!!" Julia and Hwoarang look at each other "ooohhhhhh." "So what are we waiting for! Let's go find Jin!!" and with that Ling grabs Julia and Hwoarang's hands and drags them towards the Mishima Mansion.  
  
Once at the Mansion Ling knocks on the door and Heihachi answers it. "Um, hello sir… is Jin home…?" Hwoarang just stands behind Ling looking around pretending that he doesn't know Ling, as Julia stands with arms folded and glaring at Heihachi. Heihachi yells up to Jin "JIIIIN! Your little friends have come to play!!" Jin runs down the stairs glaring at Heihachi as he slams the door in his face. Jin looks at the faces surrounding his doorway. "So, what do you guys want?" Ling grins and begins to speak as if on cue, "Well, now that you mention it ol' buddy ol' pal. I hear you and your family are building a great new Amusement Park that's almost finished." "Actually Ling, its construction is already completed and the finishing inspections have been made."  
  
"So why's it not opening for another week?!"  
  
"Gramps says the longer wait will draw more crowds."  
  
"Man! He is evil isn't he! Back to business though. Since it's completed and all, think you can get us in early so we can enjoy the Park before the crowds hit it?! Please-O-PLEASE say it's OKAY!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Really?!?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"YIIIIPPPEEEEE!"  
  
Heihachi opens the door and yells at Jin. "Boy! Get back in here! It's time to make me my dinner" Jin smiles nervously and looks embarrassed, "Um, I gotta go… Just meet me outside the gates tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning." And with that Jin goes back inside and closes the door. Ling is jumping up and down in pure bliss, while Hwoarang is snickering at Ling and Julia is staring at where Jin was just standing, "Wow… he can cook…" Ling looks over at Julia, "Oh, snap out of it! We got shopping to do!" "Shopping?!" Hwoarang yells. "For what?" Julia adds. "Well, for new clothes. Your not planning on wearing those boots to an Amusement Park are you?!"  
  
"Well… actually…"  
  
"Oh Julia! You poor naïve girl! You have never been to an Amusement Park! Boots would be too uncomfortable to wear all day! Especially if we get wet!"  
  
"I wear them all the time! They are not uncomfortable one bit!"  
  
"Well, tough! I'm the Amusement Park expert. So both of y'all will be dressing to my standards."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
Hwoarang snaps back into the conversation and tries to get out of this whole shopping ordeal, "Wait, wait, wait just a minute here! What do you mean, y'all?" "That's right Hwoarang! You're coming shopping with us too!"  
  
"Oh no I'm not!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"ARRRGGHOOOHHHH FINE!"  
  
The three of them head off to the shopping center, with Hwoarang sauntering behind the two girls mumbling about how he has to go clothes shopping with Ling and how she is probably going to make him wear something in pink.  
  
Once at the store Ling runs from rack to rack jerking clothes off here and there, then throws them at Julia and pushes her into a dressing room. Julia falls onto the dressing room floor making a loud noise. Hwoarang flinches, "ouch, that's gotta hurt" "She's one of the strongest fighters in the world Hwoarang! She can handle it!" Shortly after, Julia steps out of the dressing room dressed in an outfit similar to Ling's orange and pink fighting one. "You can not be serious Ling…" Hwoarang bursts out laughing at Julia. Julia glares at him and then grins, "Just wait until it is your turn, Hwoarang!" Hwoarang face faults and goes suddenly silent. "Actually, I'm not serious Julia. I just wanted to see how you'd look! Now here! This is your real outfit!" Ling hands Julia some clothes and Julia goes back into the dressing room. When Julia emerges she is wearing a red tank top, black shorts, white tennis shoes with red lining, and a red baseball cap with white writing on it. "So?" Julia asks. "Lookin' good Julia!" shouts Ling. "Defiantly more you" adds Hwoarang. "My turn!" yells Ling as she headed into the dressing room with an outfit she had already put together and almost as soon as she had entered she jumps out of the dressing room. Wearing a pink short sleeve shirt, white shorts, and white shoes with pink lining and spins around in circles. "Very cute Ling" Julia comments, "and very you" Hwoarang suggests. "Well, it's your turn Hwoarang!" Ling throws some clothes at Hwoarang and heads to push him into the dressing room, but he jumps out of the way and runs into the dressing room, sticking his tongue out at Ling right before he shuts the door. Hwoarang opens the door and exits the dressing room with a sly grin on his face. "Now am I a stud, or am I a stud?" Hwoarang is wearing baggy black shorts, an orange T-shirt, and black shoes with orange lining, with a pair of black framed sunglasses on. Hwoarang takes off the glasses and puts them on his head. Julia and Ling roll their eyes at him "Oh, you are one heck of a stud" Ling says sarcastically. "Thanks Ling! I know I am!" Julia and Ling look at one another and shrug their shoulders at each other. After the three of them have changed back into their normal clothes they pay for their stuff and head towards their hotels. "Hey Julia, if your gonna wear that hat tomorrow you have to let me fix your hair!" "I do not see why you would have to, but I'm just going to appease you, so I will let you." Hwoarang laughs "hmmm… I just can't see you with pig-tails Julia!" "Hwoarang, I always wear my hair in pig-tails!"  
  
"Well, not Ling's kind of pig-tails! Oh whatever! I'll meet you guys in front of the gates tomorrow at 10." With that note Hwoarang runs off to his hotel. Julia and Ling finally reach their hotel and walk up to their rooms together. "I will be in your room at 9:00 tomorrow so that I can fix your hair so be up and ready!" "Okay Ling, I will see you then." Both girls go to their rooms, which are just across the hall from each other and retire to their beds.  
  
The next morning Ling knocks on Julia's door at exactly 9:00. "Come in!" Julia yells. "I left the door propped open!" Ling looks at the door, now noticing that it's open. Smacks her own forehead as she walks into Julia's room to see Julia doing one handed push-ups on her knuckles. "What the heck are you doing Julia?!"  
  
"Push-ups?"  
  
"But…. WHY?!"  
  
"I've been trying to get my workout in before we headed to the Amusement Park."  
  
"You can do nothing today that even looks like the word work!"  
  
"Ling… that really doesn't make any since."  
  
"That's not the point! No work!"  
  
Julia stands up, "Fine, if you insist." "Oh, I do!" Julia sits down and Ling puts her hair up like hers. "No offense Ling, but there is no way that I can wear a hat with my hair like this." Soon a half-hour has past and Julia's hair is still a mess. "Ling! We have to go soon!" "Oh, fine…" Ling hurry's and puts Julia's hair in a pony tail, "There! Now you can wear your little hat! Happy?" "Yes actually, but I could have done that myself." "AGH! Let's just go to the Park!!" Julia gets her hat and the two head out towards the Amusement Park and arrive to see Jin leaning against the front gate wearing a baseball cap on backwards, a loose baseball T-shirt, baggy shorts and high top shoes. Julia let's out a giggle then, smiles at him, while Ling just laughs. Jin gives them a glare and then asks, "Where's Hwoarang at?" Ling and Julia look at each other and shrug. "Well, he better hurry up, because I'm not going to wait-" Hwoarang runs up yelling and waving his arms around "Hey guys" gets a glare from Ling. "Sorry… Hi you all!" Ling nods with approval. Hwoarang runs up bending over and breathing hard" Sorry guy-um… y'all my alarm clock di-" looks up and sees Jin and loses total control, "HAHAHAHA!" and falls over laughing. Jin glares at Hwoarang, "It would have been better if he hadn't of shown up at all." "Come on, loosen up Jinny boy!" Ling says, "Now let's get this party started!" "Okay, but only if you don't call me Jinny anything ever again." "It's a promise!" Jin opens the gates and locks it behind them all. "Gramps programmed everything to be voice activated for today. So, all you have to say is the name of the ride, followed by go. Everything is opened so, you all can go to whatever ride you want, I will follow." Ling grins, "Goody!" and runs to the nearest roller coaster and jumps in the last seat, while Hwoarang jumps in the front and Julia and Jin just sit somewhere in between. Then Ling yells "Iron Fists Coaster GO!" and with that the bars lock down on the four and the ride shoots off and returns seconds later just to have Ling yell "Iron Fists Coaster GO!" once more. The four of them hop off, Ling and Hwoarang grinning, Julia smiling, and Jin with a straight face. Ling screams, "Now was that fun or what!" Hwoarang replies, "Or what!" Julia says, "It was fun." And Jin just stands there. "On to our next ride!" shouts Ling. The four of them head towards the next roller coaster. "Well looky here!" says Ling as they pass the tunnel of love. Ling and Hwoarang look at each other and then grin. Then they walk up behind Julia and Jin and push them into one of the swan boats as they scream "TUNNEL OF LOVE GOOO!" in unison. Ling and Hwoarang high five each other then laugh uncontrollably as the boat heads into a dark tunnel with Julia and Jin still confused about what happened. As the boat starts to come back out of the tunnel Ling and Hwoarang wait anxiously to see Julia and Jin's expressions only to find the boat empty. "Whaaaa…?" They both walk to the edge of the water and look into the boat and in the tunnel. Seeing nothing they look up at each other right before being pushed into the water. Julia and Jin smile at each other and look down at the two in the water. Ling and Hwoarang climb out of the water glaring at the two dry people standing before them. "We might as well go on some water rides now! Let's go gang!" Ling says as she runs to the water rides.  
  
As the sky begins to darken three of the four fighters grow weary. "Come on Ling! I'm all for fun and games, but we've been here for nearly 12 hours! I'm tired…." Hwoarang complains. "Oh come on baby! Stop whining! This is fun!" Ling retaliates. "As much as I hate to agree with Hwoarang, I to am growing weary of this." Says Jin. "Okay fine, one more ride then all you crybabies can go home!" They all agree and Ling heads towards the Wheelie, a huge wheel that spins around extremely fast. They all get on and Ling shouts, "Wheelie GO!" Julia screams to Ling, "Not so fast this time Ling!" "What? Faster? Okay! FASTER WHEELIE FASTER!" Julia thinks, 'Ohhhhhhhhhh shoot….' After a couple of minutes of insanely fast spinning the four stumble off the ride, Julia looking a little green and holding a hand over her mouth and stomach. Jin, Ling, and Hwoarang turn and look at her. "I think you made it go a little to fast Ling, are you alright Julia?" asks Jin. "She's a world champion fighter! Oh course she's alright!" Ling says just as Julia runs to the nearest bathroom, no doubt to throw up. A minute later she returns and insures everyone that she's all right and they head for the exit, Jin looking concernedly towards Julia.  
  
As they reach the gate they find someone standing against it on the inside. "How did you get in here?" Jin shouts looking away from Julia. The creature steps into the light and they all gasp. It was Ogre. Julia glares at Ogre with a fierce hatred as Ogre nears them. Ling however keeps her cool and a smile grows on her face. Running at Ogre she hits him with one of her best attacks, sending Ogre flying across the park and right in one of the seats of the Wheelie. All four of them follow the flying Ogre and yell "WHEELIE, GOOO!" as soon as they see where he landed. Ling contented herself with screaming, "FASTER, FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" For about ten minutes before the gang felt satisfied and left the extremely sick and dizzy Ogre there before he disappeared and vowed never to bother them again, well, at least not at an amusement park.  
  
The four left the park as Jin locked the gates behind them once again. They all talked about how much fun they had and Jin says "We will have to do it again sometime. Would you like me to walk you to your hotel Julia?" "That would be sweet Jin." The two walk in the direction of Julia's hotel and Hwoarang and Ling see Jin put an arm around her as they get out of view. Ling looks expectantly at Hwoarang. "WHAT?!" he shouts.  
  
"Aren't you gonna offer to walk me home?"  
  
Do you want me to?" Ling glares at him and Hwoarang gets the point.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home Ling?"  
  
"If you insist!" she grins as she hooks her arm around his and they two head off towards the hotel.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: What did you think? I wrote most of it like months ago, but I just finished it up today. So R/R. I'm not really planning on a sequel, but if enough people want me to, who am I do let y'all down? 


	2. A/N: About Sequel

A/N: Sorry, not trying to tease you, but this is not another chapter or a sequel. However this is a note about a sequel I wrote. It is called The Museum so, go check it out and R/R it! I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked to get for this story, but I do appreciate all those who did review, this sequel is for you! You know who you are! Y'all are the KEWLEST! 


End file.
